Glass House
by Tiana K
Summary: Vaughn get's arested for Laurens murder


** One **  
  
Oh it's good to be home. Sydney thought to her self as she stepped up to the porch and unlocked the front door. She stepped in, quickly flicked the lounge room lights on and made her way to the bedroom where she put down her bag. She than walked around the house for a couple of minutes checking to see if everything was ok since she left for a mission to France five days ago. She slowly walked around, examining all of the rooms. This was one of the weird thing's she usually does after getting home from missions, there's no real explanation for it she's had her guard up ever since waking up in Hong Kong and walking around her house looking for anything unusual was just one of the thing's she now does to keep her self safe.  
  
She walked back into the bedroom where she unpacked her bag before changing into a pair of jeans and a white jumper. She sat down on her bed and picked up the phone to ring Vaughn. It's been five days since Vaughn shot and most likely killed Lauren. Sydney hasn't received any news or information about what's happened with her, weather she's dead or alive or what's going on with Vaughn. She left for France pretty much straight away and has tried to ring Vaughn a million times but his mobile has been switched of and he wasn't answering his home phone either. Weiss doesn't know what's going on, Dixon can't give out any information for the time and her father isn't sure what's going to happen either but by the conversation he had with Sydney last night it sounded like he was trying to explain to her that Vaughn is going to get arrested and get sent to jail sooner or later. Sydney knew that of course, it's been running through her mind since that night but thinking of Vaughn getting sent away was to much for her, there was no way she could loose him again.  
  
She sat on her bed for about ten minutes desperately ringing Vaughn. His mobile was still turned of and he wasn't answering at home. She put the phone down, quickly sprung of her bed, grabbed her car keys and headed out of the house. She got into her car and drove straight to Vaughn's house. On the way there she got a call from her dad.  
  
- Hey dad.  
  
- Syd. Where are you? He asked in a concerned tone.  
  
- I just got home? What's going on?  
  
- We need to talk, it's important.  
  
- Can't it wait? I'm on my way to Vaughn's place.  
  
- Sydney don't go there, I need to see you, now!  
  
- Dad what's goi...  
  
She asked before getting interrupted mid sentence as her phone cut out. She quickly glanced at the phone (the battery was flat) before throwing it one to the back seat. A few minutes later she was driving down Vaughn's street and nearly drove straight past his house since all the lights were turned of and it was pitch black outside. She pulled up in front of his house, turned of the engine and sat in the car for a few minutes before stepping out. She slowly made her way up to the house and before reaching the door she passed two cars, one of which was Vaughn's and the other one a Land Rover which was presumable Lauren's. She made her way across the dark front yard and to the front door. She knocked once, twice, three times, there was no answer. She waited a second or two before turning the door knob, hoping it would be unlocked which it was. She slowly opened the door stepped into the dark hallway. She stood still for a while, expecting Vaughn to appear from the lounger room or kitchen, she made her way down the dark hallway before finding the light switch and switching the lights on. They lit up the hallway as well as the lounger room, Sydney spun around to discover that the house was completely ransacked. All of the furniture was tipped over, were all sorts of paper's and other items lying on the ground as well as numerous broken photo frames with the glass shattered on the ground. Sydney slowly walked down the hallway, trying not to step on anything she made her way to the bedroom. Same story there, the whole room was turned upside down with stuff all over the ground. She than walked back to the lounge room where she found the phone and rang her dad.  
  
- Dad, where's Vaughn? She asked as soon as he answered.  
  
- Sydney, what happened before?  
  
- Answer my question. Please, what's going on? She pleaded with him.  
  
- Sydney, Vaughn was arrested the night you left for France.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Sydney fell back on to the couch in Vaughn's lounge room. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It's been five day's and no one's said a thing to her. Not even Weiss and he most likely knows.  
  
- It's been five whole day's and you haven't said anything to me! Why? She raised her voice.  
  
- Sydney he didn't want me to say anything until you got back. Do you want to go see him now?  
  
- Of course I want to see him but will they let us in?  
  
- They have him in solitary confinement like they had your mother so you can see him.  
  
A few minutes later Jack and Sydney were on their way to see Vaughn. On their way there they tried to talk but every try ended up in an argument.  
  
- Sydney, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but honestly it didn't have that much to do with you.  
  
- What is that supposed to mean? She snapped at him.  
  
- Well you're not together. He added letting the sentence trail of.  
- So what? I still care about him.  
  
- I know that, but you shouldn't let this become a distraction.  
  
- A distraction, what are you taking about? She yelled shaking her head. Vaughn's no distraction.  
  
- I didn't mean it like that. He slightly raised his voice to.  
  
- I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you. It's got nothing to do with you.  
  
And with that Sydney stopped talking giving her father the silent treatment through the duration of the trip. They arrived at the office a few minutes later where Dixon redirected them to the building where Vaughn was being held. As Sydney walked through the hall and towards his cell memories of her going to see her mother flashed through her head. Who would have known that next time she walked down these corridors she'd be going to see Vaughn. She took a deep breath as she reached Vaughn's cell. She parked her self in front of the big glass window allowing her to see inside the cell. Her eye's scanned the cell until she spotted Vaughn. The sight of him drew her closer to the window. He was sitting on the bed with his head buried in his hands. Sydney took a deep breath and quietly knocked on the window. He slowly lifted his head up and looked over at the window. His eye's widened and a small smile creped up on his face at the sight of Sydney.  
  
- Sydney. He gasped and sprung of the bed.  
  
- Hey. She said quietly as he walked over to her.  
  
They stood silent for a while, not saying anything. Sydney started at Vaughn, he looked tired he was unshaven and his hair was messy. It was killing her to see him like this, he was a mess and all she could do was look at him through a glass window. It was killing her and there was nothing she could do. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him, tell him how much she loved him but she couldn't and this time it wasn't Lauren that was stopping them it was a glass window.  
  
- I tried ringing you when I was in France, but not one answered and dad only told me today.  
  
- I know, I asked him not to say anything.  
  
- Why?  
  
- Because I didn't want to worry you, you don't need this.  
  
- I can handle it, its ok. She said with a smile.  
  
- I stopped by your house earlier tonight.  
  
- It's a mess. He said with a slight chuckle.  
  
- Yeah, was that you? What were you looking for?  
  
- Nothing. I wasn't looking for anything; I just needed to take my anger out on something.  
  
- So you trashed your house? Sydney asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
- Yeah. He said looking down at the ground.  
  
Once again they stood in silence, Vaughn thought of the right thing to say to cheer Sydney up but it was to later for that her eyes were filling up with tears and she was ready to cry.  
  
- Syd, is she dead? He asked quietly.  
  
- Um..Sydney paused for a second. I'm not sure, not one's telling me anything.  
- If she is than..  
  
- No, no don't say anything. She interrupted. We're gonna get you out of here. I promise.  
  
- You have to, this cant be the end. Sydney..  
  
- Vaughn, this isn't going to end like this, I promise. This isn't the end.  
  
She slowly lifted her hand up and place it on the glass window as did he. She had tears swelling up in her eyes but tried her hardest not to cry. Vaughn smiled at her weakly for a second before put his hand down and stepping away from the window.  
  
- You should go. He said in a tiny voice. He didn't want her to leave of course but he couldn't keep her here all night as much as he wanted he couldn't ask her to do that.  
  
- Yeah. You should rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Ok?  
  
- Ok. He nodded.  
  
- Ok. She gave him a smile and whispered I love you before moving away from the window.  
  
- I love you to Syd. He said as she started to walk down the corridor.  
  
- I love you to Vaughn. She repeated in her head as tears started streaming down her face.  
  
She was fully crying by the time she walked out of the building and in to the car park where her father was waiting for her. She walked straight towards him and into his arms.  
He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the head.  
  
- Dad promise me something. She said through the tears. Promise me we'll get him out of there.  
  
- I'll try Sydney, I'll try. He said quietly wrapping his arms around her tighter.  
  
** Two**  
  
It was around 10.30pm on a Friday night Sydney was getting ready to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door. She made her way across the lounge room and to the front door. She opened it to discover Weiss standing in front of her with a bag of take away.  
  
- Hey Weiss. She said with a smile and moved out of the way letting him in.   
  
- Hey Syd. He said with a grin as he walked in. Are you going to bed? He asked looking at her pj's.  
  
- I was going to but I'm not tired. What you got there? She asked glancing at the bag in his hand.  
  
- Chinese. He said holding the bag up.  
  
- It's 10.30. Sydney said with a laugh.  
  
- So? Weiss replied as he walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch while Sydney got forks and drinks for them.  
  
- So how are you. He asked opening his carton of Chinese.  
  
- Great, never been better? She replied sarcastically as she took a seat next to him.  
  
- No seriously, how are you holding up. He asked with a serious look.  
  
- Well, what can I say. I've been better.  
  
- Have you been to see him? Weiss asked taking a bite of his food.  
  
- Yeah I got back about an hour ago. She said quietly looking down at the ground.   
  
- Syd, we will get him out of there. You know that right? He said putting his fork down.  
  
- Sydney slowly lifted her head up and nodded. I know. She added as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
- Vaughn's lawyer is doing everything he can. As well as Jack and Dixon. He'll be fine.  
  
- Yeah right, and Dixon was the one that put him in there.  
  
- He had no choice, the NSC would have put him away if he didn't and they would have put him in one of those ultimate security prisons where no one could see him.  
  
- I know. Sydney slightly snapped at Weiss. But seeing him through a glass window, not being able to touch him is like not seeing him at all. She snapped as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
- Sorry. He said quickly loosing eye contact with her. I'm not helping am I?  
  
- No I'm sorry. She said pushing her carton of Chinese to the other side of the table.  
  
- Not hungry?  
  
- Nah. What are you doing tomorrow morning? She changed the subject.  
  
- Got no plans so far. Why?  
  
- Just asking. She replied taking a sip of her water.  
  
- You?  
  
- I'm gonna go clean up Vaughn's place, it's a mess.  
  
- What, why? Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
- Because it's unlivable, I want to clean it up for when he gets back.  
  
- Oh. Weiss paused in confusion. Right. I just presumed that he'd stay with you or something.  
  
- Stay with me? Sydney asked as a small grin crept up on her face. I don't know, it's a bit to soon for the both of us.  
  
- What? Are you serious? You two have been dying to get it together and now you want to wait?  
  
- Well we're gonna have to, he's not around is he? She said before realizing what a stupid comment that was. Weiss lost eye contact with her once again, blaming him self for the crappy conversation that was obviously upsetting Sydney.  
  
They continued eating and chatting for another hour or so before Weiss went home. The conversation topic was about the date Weiss was last week but it kept coming back to Vaughn and the fact that Lauren's body hasn't been discovered yet. Sydney held back the tears for most of the night but ended up crying as soon as Weiss left. She cried her self to sleep that night with only one thing on her mind: Vaughn.  
  
She arrived at Vaughn's house early the next morning and started cleaning up the mess he made almost a week ago. Not the best way to spend you Saturday morning but Sydney was determined for things to go back to the way they were even if it meant cleaning up Vaughn's place and getting rid of anything that could remind him of Lauren. Sydney slowly walked around the almost perfectly clean bedroom picking up broken pieces of glass when she stepped on to a white piece of paper. She slowly bent down and flipped it over as she picked it up. The picture of Vaughn and Lauren sitting in each other arms, with huge smiles hit her eyes and made her swallow back the tears forming in her throat. Her eye's moved across to Lauren's face. She sat in his arms with her hand on top of his smiling happily. Sydney looked into her eye's but felt nothing for the woman that stole the man of her dreams from her, the woman that betrayed and tried to kill her and Vaughn numerous times the woman that ruined her life. She looked at the whole picture once again, they looked so happy. She thought to her self. Looked, they only looked, they only seemed but they never were, they never were truly happy. A life built on nothing but lies isn't a happy one. She said out loud before placing her finger on the photo and gently moving it across Vaughn's smiling face before stopping at Lauren's and cover it with her finger. She ripped one side of it removing Lauren from the photo before scrunching it up and throwing it into the bag of rubbish next to her.  
  
Sydney left Vaughn's house half an hour later and headed to the office to meet with her father than go see Vaughn.  
  
_At the office_  
  
Sydney arrived at the office a little while later, it was milling with other people quietly chatting and working at their desks. She walked through the office passing Vaughn's desk on the way to Dixon's office. But on her way there she bumped into her dad.  
  
- Dad. She said gently grabbing him by the arm.  
  
- Sydney. He said as he spun around to face her. What are you doing here on your day of?  
  
- I want to see Vaughn dad. She said letting go of his arm.  
  
- Do you want to speak to Dixon first?  
  
- What about? She asked nervously.  
  
- Go see him, he'll tell you.  
  
Sydney than walked over to Dixon's office, afraid the news would be bad she slowly walked into his office.  
  
- Dixon.  
  
- Sydney! He exclaimed and got up from behind his desk. Come in, sit down.  
  
-No I'll stand. What's going on? She asked getting straight to the point.  
  
- I understand you've been told that I was the one that requested for Vaughn to be arrested.  
  
- Yes and I don't need your explanation, I understand. She replied sternly.  
  
- Sydney, Vaughn's trial date is yet to be set so during that period he will be out until the court case. He said sitting back down at his desk.  
  
- What do you mean he'll be out? Free to go home?  
  
- It's up to me for the time being to decide what to do and I'm letting Vaughn go from Solitary Confinement.  
  
- Oh my God. She gasped and walked over to his desk. So he's free he can go home?  
  
- Yes but not yet he'll be out by. Dixon quickly glanced at his watch than back at Sydney. He'll be out by seven tonight.  
  
Sydney remained in Dixon's office for another fifteen minutes before heading out to go find her dad. She walked around the office for a moment before spotting him at his desk and walking over to him.  
  
- Dad. She said with a smile.  
  
- Good news I take it. He said getting up from his chair.  
  
- Yeah. Very good news. Vaughn wi..  
  
- Will be free to go home. He finished the sentence with a smile.  
  
- Yeah. She nodded. You did this didn't you?  
  
- A promise is a promise Sydney.  
  
- Thank you. She added before throwing her arms around him.  
  
- This isn't the final verdict Sydney, you have to remember that.  
  
- I know dad. I know. She said quietly before letting go of her father.  
  
- You should go tell him.  
  
- Yeah. She agreed.  
  
Sydney than made her way across the office once again and to the other side of the building where Vaughn was being held. One of the officers opened the big doors allowing her to go through the long corridor leading to all the cells. She walked down the corridor passing numerous cells before reaching Vaughn. He was lying, curled up on the bed, with his eye's open and staring at the wall across from him. Sydney stood still watching him for a few minutes before walking towards the glass window and softly tapping on it. He automatically lifted his head and shoot of the bed.  
  
- Sydney! He shouted and ran towards the window.  
  
- Vaughn, you can come home tonight. She spat out.  
  
- As soon as the words 'come home' came out of Sydney's mouth his eye's widened and his yaw dropped. What? Are you serious?  
  
- Yeah, Dixon he organized for you to come home until you're hearing.  
  
- Dixon? Why Dixon he's the one that put me in here! Vaughn raised his voice in confusion.  
  
- I know, I know but it's up to him where you stay until the trial and he wants you to go home.  
  
- Vaughn stepped away from the window and ran his hands through his hair before stepping up to the window again. Thank you. He whispered and placed his hand on the glass.  
  
- A promise is a promise. She whispered with a smile before placing her hand on the window to.  
They started into each other's eyes for a few minutes, not saying a word. Sydney gazed at Vaughn with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Tears of joy, tears of happiness because that's exactly what they'll get when Vaughn gets out. A little bit of happiness they both deserve.  
  
- I'll be back for you a little later. She said as they both put their hands down from the window.  
  
- I'll see you then. He said with a smile.  
She stepped away from the window and once again made her way down the corridor. She returned back to the building at 6.55pm and waited in the car park for Vaughn. Hurry up! She thought to her self and glanced at her watch. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and was about to go get him her self but when she opened them again there he was. Walking towards her with a bag in one hand and a smile on his face. She stepped away from her car and slowly made her way towards him.  
  
- You're here. He said with a smile.  
  
- Of course I'm here. She replied from across the car park.  
  
They stopped walking a few seconds later as they were standing face to face with any another.  
  
- Hey. She said quietly with a smile.  
  
- Hey. He replied with a smile before dropping his bag on the ground and wrapping his arms around her. She fell into his embrace as a tear slipped down her cheek. They held the hug for a moment or two before letting go of each other.  
  
- Why are you crying? He asked as he raised his hand up and gently brushed away the tear.  
  
- I'm just happy you're ok. She said kissing his hand.  
  
- Of course I'm ok. He said quietly before pulling her into another hug. As long as I'm with you. He added.  
  
She gently kissed the back of his neck as tears streamed down her cheeks than made her way across his face until their fore head's were resting on one another. They stood still, smiling at each other before he moved his head and kissed her softly on the lips. Their lips parted a few minutes later as he bent down and picked up his bag.  
Let's go home. He said quietly before slipping his hand into her palm and walking her back to the car.  
  
** Three**  
  
- You ok? Sydney asked quietly placing her hand over Vaughn's chest.  
  
- Yeah, I'm fine. Why? He replied softly kissing her forehead.  
  
- I don't know you seem quiet.   
  
- Yeah, just thinking. He sighed closing his eyes.  
  
- What about? Sydney asked nervously hoping it wouldn't be Lauren.  
  
- You, me everything. He said letting the sentence trail of. Lauren. He added.  
  
- Oh. Sydney paused trying to think of what to say next.  
  
She knew Vaughn didn't like talking about Lauren and everything's that's happened in the last few weeks. It's been tough for the both of them and talking about it only made it worse but it was a subject neither of them could ignore.  
  
- What about Lauren? Sydney asked hoping he wouldn't snap at her.  
  
- Just trying to get my head around the whole thing. I know it's been a while now, it's still..  
  
- Weird. Sydney interrupted before he finished.  
  
- Yeah, it's weird. I'm not shocked or disappointed just...I don't know it hurt's.  
  
- I understand. Sydney said quietly resting her head on his chest.  
  
- It's not everyday you find out you're wives a...  
  
- Vaughn don't do this to your self. Sydney interrupted once again.  
  
- Do what? Vaughn asked opening his eyes.  
  
- This whole Lauren thing, you have to forget about her for now and concentrate on the court..  
  
- Court Case, yeah I know. He said slightly raising his voice.  
  
- Yes, Lauren's gone that's it, nothing more to it. Sydney said quietly.  
  
- Are you forgetting that we're still married? He asked sitting up on the couch.  
  
- No, no I'm not but it's not something that's not really bothering me at the moment.  
  
- Well it's bothering me! I want to erase all evidence of us being married.  
  
- And you will, but not now! After the court case we'll sort everything out.  
  
- Why after the court case, why not now!? I could be going to prison and what then?!  
  
- Don't say that! Vaughn don't do this! Sydney started yelling and got of the couch. Do you know how hard this is for me?! It was bad enough having to loose you the first time I don't know what I'd do if it happened again. Vaughn, we have a few day's to get it together, to be a little bit happy, a few day's to forget about everything just for a little while at least. She yelled at him as tears started streaming down her face. I know thing's will never be like they were, but we can try.  
  
Vaughn watched her stand over him for a couple of minutes as she yelled and pleaded with him. She was fine a little while ago but now she had tears streaming down her face, it was killing him to see her like this but the reality of it was that they could loose each other again and this time for good.  
  
Vaughn quickly ran his hands through his hair before getting up and gently wrapping his arms around Sydney. She tried to fight him of but soon gave into his embrace.  
  
- I'm sorry. He said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
- I'm not gonna loose you twice. She whispered as her crying came down to a quiet sob.  
  
- You never lost me, I've always been here and always will be.  
  
Sydney slowly lifted her head up as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. They held the kiss for a while before parting, Sydney rested her forehead on his and gave him a weak smile.  
  
- I hate it when you cry. He said gently wiping away the tear sliding down her cheek. Sydney you make me so happy, you're everything to me and we will be happy, I promise you that.  
  
- I know you're scared, so am I but we've managed to get through a lot, this is just another obstacle we'll have to pass and you will forget about Lauren I promise you that. She added quietly.  
  
** Four **  
  
It's around 8.30am on a Tuesday morning, Sydney's standing behind the kitchen counter drinking coffee with her father and waiting for Vaughn to get ready for his hearing. Almost a week has passed since he's been freed by Dixon and today might be his last day of freedom for a long time, in just a couple of hour's it will be decided weather he's free to go or if he'll be spending the next ten or so year's behind bar's for Lauren's murder.  
  
- Dad I'm really worried about him. Sydney said as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
- I know you are Sydney, we've done all we can he should be fine. Jack replied and softly kissed her on the head.  
  
- Thanks dad. She said with a smile and gave him a hug, she tightly wrapped her arms around him as he gave her another soft kiss.  
  
- I don't know what I'd do with out you. She said quietly before letting go of him.  
  
- You'd be fine. He replied with a smile before putting down his cup of coffee and grabbing his car keys. We should get going. He announced before heading out of the kitchen and into the hallway.  
  
- Yeah we'll be there in a few minutes. Sydney replied from the kitchen.  
  
Jack slowly made his way down the hallway and was about to walk out the door when Vaughn called out his name..  
  
- Jack. Vaughn said quietly.  
  
- Jack turned around to discover Vaughn standing in front of him. Vaughn. He said bluntly.  
  
- Jack, I just...He paused for a second. I just want to thank you for everything you've done.  
  
- I didn't do it for you Vaughn, I did it for Sydney. He replied sternly. I want my daughter to be happy and if that happiness is with you, then I'll do everything I can to help you.  
  
Vaughn stood silent for a second looking down at the ground than back up at Jack. They booth stood silently until Jack turned back around and opened the front door.  
  
- Thank you Jack. Vaughn repeated clenching his jaw.  
  
- Don't thank me, thank her she took you back. He replied before walking out.  
  
Vaughn quickly ran his hands through his messy hair before turning around and walking back to the bedroom. He walked in as did Sydney a second after him.  
  
- Were you two arguing just then? Sydney asked and sat down on the bed.  
  
- No, I just thanked him for helping me with everything. Vaughn replied picking up his tie.  
  
Sydney sat on the bed watching him get ready. Sydney was extremely nervous but tried not to show it as was Vaughn. He hardly slept all night, he got up at least six times and paced around the house in the dark. Sydney wanted to talk to him and tell him he's got nothing to worry about but talking about it only made it worse, he'd either snap at her or they'd end up yelling at each other. Sydney watched him fiddle around with his tie before getting up and helping him with it.  
  
- Let me do it. She said grabbing his tie.  
  
- Syd. He said quietly. Can you do something for me?  
  
- Yeah sure. She replied with a smile.  
  
- Don't come to court. He said swallowing hard.  
  
- What? She exclaimed in confusion. What do you mean don't go to court?  
  
- I don't want you to go.  
  
- Vaughn, I've been with you since the first day I'm not gonna bail out on you now.  
  
- You're not bailing out on me. He said slightly raising his voice before walking away from Sydney and over to the window. I don't want you there incase the news is bad.  
  
- Oh Vaughn, Sydney sighed and walked over to him. It will be ok. She said quietly before slipping her arms around Vaughn's waste. I won't go if you don't want me to.  
  
- Vaughn slowly turned back around and gave Sydney a soft kiss on the head. Thank you.  
  
- You should go. She said closing her eyes.  
  
- He walked back to the bed, picked up his jacket and kissed her once more  
before leaving the room.  
  
- I'll see you later. She whispered as he closed the front door behind him.  
  
As soon as he closed the door she ran out of the bedroom and into the lounge room, she walked over to the window and watched Jack back out of the drive way with Vaughn in the passenger seat. He was looking at the ground but lifted his head up seconds before Jack drove of. He noticed Sydney looking at him and gave her a weak smile before disappearing down the road.  
  
A little while after Vaughn and her father left Sydney got ready for work. Even though Dixon has given her a couple of day's of to be with Vaughn sitting at would drive her crazy. She's been assigned to desk duty for a couple of days just incase something happens with Vaughn.  
  
_At the office_  
  
- Sydney! Weiss shouted from across the room and ran to Sydney.  
  
- Hey Weiss. Sydney greeted him as he ran up to her.  
  
- Anything? He asked nervously.  
  
- Nothing, they left a little while before I got here. She replied and walked to her desk.  
  
- Oh hey, weren't you supposed to go with them?  
  
- Yeah I was but Vaughn asked me not to go. She answered before sitting down.  
  
- You ok? He asked taking a seat next to her.  
  
- Yeah. She nodded with a smile. I'm ok what about you?  
  
- Oh I'm ok. Worried, but Vaughn will be ok.  
  
- Yeah, he will. She said quietly.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, glancing at each other awkwardly before Sydney scrambled around to her bag and got her cell phone.  
  
- I should ring dad. She said picking up the phone.  
  
- No, no..what are you doing?! He said jumping from his seat and grabbing the phone from her.  
  
- You're not ringing anyone. If something comes up your dad will ring you.  
  
- Weiss, I just want to know what's going on. She said trying to grab the phone from him.  
  
- No Syd, just leave it. He said in a serious tone before giving her – her phone.  
  
- Alright! She snapped at him before taking her phone back.  
  
Sydney spent the rest of her morning sitting at her desk trying to do start the paper work that was sitting in front of her. Weiss was busy for most of the morning to but managed to walk past her desk a few times and try to cheer her up. Dixon wasn't around for most of the morning but when he did return to the office nothing was mentioned about Vaughn. Sydney continued to sit at her desk for another fifteen minutes before getting up and walking over to Vaughn's desk. She slowly sat down in his chair and inspected his desk for a while. There were a couple of pens on one side of the desk and a few pieces of paper which Sydney flicked through briefly. She than slid her right hand on one side of the table and pulled open one of the drawers. A black folder hit her eyes as soon as she opened the drawer, she picked up the black folder and placed it on the table before realizing there was more stuff at the bottom of the drawer. She rummaged through all the paper work and other items before coming across an envelope, she pulled it out of the drawer and ripped it open, as she ripped the envelope open numerous photo's feel out of it and on to the ground. She quickly sprung of the chair and started picking them up before realizing the photos were of her and Vaughn. Tears started streaming down her face as she flicked through the photos taking long pauses in between each of them. They must have been taken a few days before Sydney's disappearance.  
  
- Syd? Weiss said quietly tapping her on the shoulder. You alright?  
  
- Yeah, yeah I'm fine. She nodded before wiping her eyes.  
  
- Syd, Dixon wants to see you in his office.  
  
- What? What's happened? She said jumping to her feet. Is Vaughn there?  
  
- I don't know, you should go find out.  
  
- Yeah, thanks. She said quickly before putting the photo's on the table.  
  
Sydney reached Dixon's office a few seconds later and noticed her father standing next to the window looking out side. She took a deep breath, reached for the door knob and entered the room.  
  
- Dad? She said quietly.  
  
- Sydney. He said turning around to face her. - What's happened? Where's Vaughn?  
  
Jack stepped away from the window and walked over to Sydney, she quickly glanced over at Dixon he was sitting at his desk looking at Sydney. She looked back at her dad, he was now standing face to face with her with a serious look on his face.  
  
- Dad...please what's going on? She said swallowing back the tear's forming in her throat.  
  
- Sweetheart...  
  
** Five**  
  
- Sweet heart...  
  
-Dad...Sydney said in an angry tone. Just tell me for God's sake. She thought to her self before wiping away the sweat forming on her fore head, she was getting hot rushes through her body and all her father could do was just stand there staring at her with a blank expression on his face.  
  
- They've over ruled the case, Sydney there was a survailance camera at the biulding site and they viewed it and came to the conclusion that it was done is self defence. He said as the blank expression on his face turned into a slight smile.  
  
Sydney waited for a few seconds before her father finally told her what had happened. 'They've over ruled the case.' Sydney sighed with relief as soon as the words came out of his mouth. She stood still in the middle of the room glancing at Dixon who was sitting quietly in his chair than at her father who was still standing in front of her with a small smile on his face.  
  
Thank you. She replied with a smile and gave her father a quick hug. Thank you Dixon. She said a few seconds later letting go of her father. He gave her a slight nod and a smile as did her father. Where is he now? She asked.  
  
- He said he had something to do.  
  
- Oh, ok. Sydney said in slight confusion. Alright, well I better go tell Weiss. Thank you both again. She said before walking out of the office and straight to Weiss' desk.  
  
- Syd?! What's going on? He asked nervously and got out of his chair.  
  
- It's Vaughn, they've over ruled the case. He's fine. She said with a smile.  
  
- Oh are you serious? That's great! He said wrapping his arm's around her. Told you he'd be ok.  
  
- Yeah. She said with a smile before letting go.  
  
- Do you know where he is now?  
  
- Nah, he said he had something to do didn't say what.  
  
- Oh right, well don't worry he's fine now. He said sitting back down.  
  
- Yeah I know, well I should get going I'm not supposed to be here anyway.  
  
- Ok I'll see you guys tonight.  
  
A few minutes later Sydney packed up her stuff, said bye to her father and left the office. Before heading home she stopped at the supermarket to grab a few things for the dinner she would prepare that night. She slowly walked down the frozen food's aisle eyeing the variety of ice cream's sitting in the few fridges on her right. She was about half way down the aisle before looking up and realizing there was a man resembling Vaughn standing close by with his back turned to her. He was holding a shopping basket in one hand and picking up and putting down different tubs of ice cream with the other. Sydney slowly walked up to the man before realizing it was Vaughn who was standing in front of her. She than reached into the fridge next to her and picked up a tub of ice cream. She slowly walked up to him and placed the Coffee ice cream in the basket.  
  
- That should be nice after dinner. She said with a smile trying to avoid eye contact.   
He quickly turned around, glanced at the item that was dropped into his basket than up at the woman standing next to him with her back turned.  
  
- Syd? He said quietly.  
  
- Hi honey. She said with a cheesy grin before turning around and giving him a kiss.   
  
- Hey. He said kissing her back. What are you doing here?  
  
- Just grabbing a few things for dinner. What about you?  
  
- Me to. He said with a chuckle.  
  
- Dad told me what happened this morning. She added before slipping her hand around his waste. You ok?  
  
- I was freaking out but now I'm fine in fact great.  
  
- Really? And why are you in fact great? She said before giving him another quick kiss.  
  
- Because this whole Lauren thing is finally over, well pretty much accept for the divorce.  
  
- Oh we'll get there, just try to relax for now.  
  
- Oh I am relaxed haven't been this good in a long time. He said as she rested her head on his shoulder. So, what you got planed for tonight? He asked kissing her head.  
  
- Dinner, ice cream, chatting, kissing, kissing, kissing and more kissing. She said with a big smile.  
  
- Do you seriously feel like cooking tonight? He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
- Umm..no not really. She added. But you know I thought I'd cook you something nice.  
  
- What do you say we get some pizza and a bottle of wine or something?  
  
- Sounds good. Pizza and wine it is. She added with a smile.  
  
- Great. He said with a laugh before giving her a kiss on the lips. We should get going then, tonight sounds like it will be a pretty busy night.  
  
_Later that night_  
  
- Oh I have had pizza in ages! Sydney moaned as she finished her second slice.  
  
- Yeah. Vaughn agreed and took another quick sip of his wine.  
  
- What's wrong? Sydney asked sitting up on the couch.  
  
- Nothing. Why? Vaughn asked shaking his head.  
  
- You were fine before and now you're really quiet. You ok? She asked before stuffing her mouth with the slice of pizza.  
  
- I'm just tired that's all. He said rubbing his eyes. It's been a long day.  
  
- Yeah I know. She said before putting down the half eat slice and wrapping her arms around him. What you thinking about? She asked placing her head on his chest.  
  
- The last couple of weeks. He sighed. And I don't mean to bring it up or upset you but I can't stop thinking about it. I still can't get my head around the whole thing. He added.  
  
- Yeah I understand, it's ok we can talk about it if you want.  
  
- No I don't want to talk about it, thinking about it is enough.  
  
- Vaughn, what exactly happened in court today? She asked slightly changing the subject.  
  
- Not much really, they wanted to charge me but there was no sufficient evidence, since her body hasn't been found yet they don't know if she's dead or alive. He said quietly.  
  
- Oh ok. Are you sure you're ok? She asked lifting her head up to face him.  
  
- Yeah yeah I'm fine. He added with a smile.  
  
- We should have gone out tonight, this hasn't been a really fun night has it?  
  
- Yes it has, what's wrong with lying around, eating pizza and drinking wine?  
  
- I don't know, it's been really quiet and all I've done tonight is asked you if you're ok.  
  
- It would have been the same if we went out. Syd seriously I've enjoyed tonight, it's been nice just lying here, eating, and listening to the rain fall. He said glancing at the window. It's been pouring out side since they got back from the supermarket. It went from a nice sunny day to a crappy wet night.   
  
They continued lying on the couch as Vaughn softly played with Sydney's hair. She wrapped her arms around him even tighter and closed her eyes. He caressed her neck and back before slightly sitting up and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
- I need to show you something. He said quietly as she lifted her head of his chest.  
  
- What is it? She asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
She watched him get of the couch and exit the lounge room only to return a few seconds later with a large yellow envelope in his hand.  
  
- What's that? She asked eyeing the envelope.  
  
- Look inside. He said sitting back down and handing her the envelope.  
She nervously opened it and slowly pulled out the pieces of paper inside it.  
  
She quickly glanced at Vaughn than back at the papers in her hand. She flicked through the first two and gasped as she noticed they were in fact divorce papers. She flicked through the rest of them to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. They really were divorce papers, it was written on all of the pages in big bold writing, her eyes quickly scanned the paper's top to bottom skim reading each page.  
  
- Vaughn, when did you file for divorce? She asked flicking through the papers.  
  
- As soon as I found out pretty much.  
  
- Is this going to work, both people need to sign these. She said pointing to that section.  
  
- Yeah it will work, don't worry I've sorted it all out.  
  
- God..this is...this is great. She said letting the sentence trail of.  
  
- But...He added arching his eyebrows.  
  
- But nothing. I just can't believe it's finally over, I can't believe you and Lauren are over for.. She paused for a second. Over for good.  
  
- Yeah, it is isn't it. They sat quietly for a second as Vaughn put the files back into the envelope and took them back to the draw in the bedroom. Hey what do you say we go see what Eric's up to? He asked returning to the lounge room.  
  
- Yeah sure. She replied getting up from the couch.  
  
Vaughn opened the front door and stepped out on to the porch it was still raining but not as hard. He waited a few seconds before Sydney came out.  
  
- Vaughn? She said putting on her jumper.  
  
- Yeah. He replied turning towards her.  
  
- Do you want a jumper?  
  
- Nah we're only going down the road.  
  
- Yeah I know. She quickly closed the door behind them and walked of the porch with Vaughn trailing behind her.  
  
- I love you Syd. He said putting his arm around her waste.  
  
- I love you. She said with a smile before kissing him softly.  
  
END....  
  
_ Hope you's liked that one..I know I dragged it on for ages but I felt like posting something and I found that...I wrote it when Season 3 finished here in Australia so its a little old._


End file.
